Annaliese Marinetto
Annaliese Marinetto, known more commonly as Anna, was a lone wanderer in the Wasteland, born to John Marinetto, and his wife, Maria Fowl. Biography Childhood Born in the rural plains of Oklahoma, Anna was born on December 3rd, 2254. Her father was a scavenger, her mother a chef. She was born in Oklahoma's Fort Hyde, the remains of Oklahoma's small, Northeastern town Talequah, to John Marinetto and Maria Fowl. Maria had chosen not to change her last name, however. Anna was born fourteen years after the pair's marriage in Fort Hyde's central district, her parents living in the Talequah College, now formed into living quarters for the residents, her birth name being Annaliese Miranda Marinetto. As a young child, Anna was always a bit of a rebel. She didn't make the best grades in her local school, nor did she do so well in athletics. She was the average toddler, and had just two friends that really "mattered" to her, Steve Piles, and Alexis Margo. The older Anna got, however, the more intelligent she became, more interested in the world around her, and outside the walls of Fort Hyde. Anna loved books more than anything, taking most of her time to salvage any books she could find around Fort Hyde, eventually having a massive collection in her room. By the age of seventeen, Anna was far more mature for her age than any of the other child residents of Fort Hyde. She decided to set off for the Wasteland in 2272, at the age of 18, leaving her mother, who was reaching her golden years, in the care of her two friends, who would live with her while Anna's father was out on scavenging runs. Leaving Oklahoma Trade routes coming through all of Texas would end up in Fort Hyde. Traders told of how nice the settlements of the Midessa Compact were, and that Ghouls were always welcome. Anna decided she'd like to visit this "Midessa". She had no idea that the road was around 400 miles long, and consisted of constant raider ambushes. Also, Anna was only armed with a pocketknife and one of her father's collectors weapons, a .44 magnum Smith & Wesson revolver. When Anna left Fort Hyde, it was with great displeasure that the security guards she personally knew let her out, not wanting to never see the young girl return. Adolescent women, or wandering women in general, did not fare too well in the Wasteland, as it was commonly known. It was only by chance that through the entire state of Oklahoma, Anna never once encountered a Raider. On the first night, she camped out in a grassy field, being awoken in the morning by a group of grazing molerats nearby. Anna shot them down and managed to prepare a breakfast for herself, then continuing on for many more nights, until reaching the city of Amarillo. Anna found herself at the giant husk that remained of the massive city. It gave her an eerie feeling, walking through the empty city, car doors still open from citizens who had tried to escape the nuclear blasts as they happened, skeletons strewn throughout. Marinetto felt uncomfortable in the clothes she had with her, a white t-shirt and a pair of denim pants. The young girl managed to pry into a boarded up store, taking her pick of the clothes within. She kept on the denim pants, but packed a change of shirts, all grungy pre-war items. The further she went, Anna started to feel safe. She had seen absolutely no-one in the desolate patch of land between the farthest tip of Oklahoma, and the northernmost of Texas. While walking through a street, Anna noticed a few supplies lying on the road, surrounded by two cars. The unknowing girl picked them up, and from inside the cars two raiders appeared. Anna had little combat experience, and the somewhat clean looking girl aroused the two, dirty men. One of them asked if she wanted to engage in intercourse with him. Anna did what her father had taught her. She shot the Raider, point-blank, in the chest. The other attacked Anna with his axe, but she managed to dodge him. The raider struggled to catch the agile girl for a few minutes until he got the idea and picked up his friend's .9 mm pistol. Unfortunately, the gun was in poor condition and shot once, very inaccurately, the second time jamming. Anna managed to run away from him before he could get his pistol to work. However, she wanted the raider's supplies, so Marinetto snuck around another building and shot the second raider in the back as he started to move away. She quickly looted the ammo they were carrying, taking the machete and patching together a few leather pads on her shoulders and chest before leaving. Marinetto took the straight route, encountering many more pairs and trios of Raiders, but getting lucky and not encountering large groups. She eventually made it to a small area running through two of the nuclear craters in Amarillo. Anna was met with an exciting group of members of the Lutheran church. They encouraged her to stay, and tried to preach her in the ways of the "Followers of the Holy Way". Each time she tried to leave, they encouraged her to stay. The area was highly irradiated, and she was becoming sick. They healed her with RadAway, but she was becoming increasingly sick. Anna decided to leave despite their pleas. They tried to stop her, trying to kill her due to "blasphemy", though she managed to sneak away. Slavery After heading out of the main ruins of Amarillo, Anna saw a small settlement ahead of her. Eager to find out what was within, she arrived at the camp looking for a place to stay for the night. She was met with some kind souls, who offered her a bed. The next morning, she awoke inside a cage, behind shoved onto a caravan wagon. Her weapons were gone and now she was headed straight south, for the Corpse. More specifically, the Lexxx. The camp was a slaver encampment, and she had failed to notice that in another tent were six other slaves. Some of the slaves were headed back up towards the "church", to work for them, however, due to Anna being a young girl, much more profit could be found in becoming a sex slave. The caravan-wagon traveled to Big Spring, trading with the community. Anna was ordered to discard her clothes and put on a skimpy outfit, containing old, dirty Daisy Dukes, a "skull", belt, and two grenades as a bra. Then she was put on display. No one bought her that day, so that night they stayed at an inn in Big Spring, Anna being taken out of her cage to be raped by one of her slavers. It was a traumatic experience for the young girl, and it went on through the night. The next morning, the Slavers packed up, Anna being put back in her cage, to be taken to the Midessa Compact. Midessa After about a month of being pulled in the Caravan wagon, the slaves were put on display for private use. Anna's only "friend" in the slave world, who called herself "Sweetpea", had been bought by a degenerate looking, overweight man. Anna and three other sex slaves were promised to be "raw and untamed". An African-American man named Samuel Weston was to buy her. He purchased Anna and took her to his house, the girl expecting to be raped, or forced to do things that she wouldn't speak of. But instead, Samuel gave her some decent clothes, discarding the ones she had. He said she could stay as long as she wanted, and for around three months she stayed in the old house he had, going to Shakespearean plays at the Globe, where she learned to like Ghouls, because they seemed, behind their rotting flesh, to be just like humans too, if not kinder. Though she had quickly met her goal of finding Midessa, she wanted to learn more about the Wasteland. Samuel Weston taught her how to defend herself in the Wasteland, double-barrel shotgun, and a 10mm pistol, along with some new clothes. Category:Characters